After Super Mario Galaxy
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Here's a one-shot about what could have happened when Bowser Junior and his King Dad returned home after trying to take over the universe.


_**After **_**Super Mario Galaxy**

This is a little one-shot about what may have happened after Super Mario Galaxy (the first game).

* * *

><p>Bowser Junior plopped down onto his bed in his room after the long day. And what a day it was! It certainly was on the weird side. As usual, Mario had beaten the Koopas and prevented them from taking over the universe. However, this failure was bittersweet. Instead of being left knocked out in Bowser's Castle after getting thrown of a bridge over lava or a bottomless pit, both King, Prince, and much of the Koopa Troop ended up near Peach's Castle after that huge, weird explosion, and they actually were able to take part in the happy celebration.<p>

Yes, it seemed as if Bowser and Peach had agreed for a 24 hour truce at that time. However, Junior knew that Bowser couldn't wait for the truce to expire so he could continue on with his plans, and the Prince wholeheartedly agreed.

Bowser Jr. was exhausted after the grand adventure and the Star Festival the followed, and would have fallen back to sleep if someone hadn't knocked on his door. Junior got up and opened the door to see the second youngest of the eight Koopalings, Larry Koopa. Larry looked a little tired from all the celebrating, as were the other six, who were in all likelihood napping in their rooms.

"What's up?" Junior asked.

Larry nervously ran his hand through his towering blue hairdo. He seemed a little worried. "Well..." he began slowly, "First of all... I mean... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Just spit it out already," Junior grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Larry frowned and said with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice, "I was worried about you, Junior!"

Bowser Jr. crossed his arms in front of his bandana and said, "Humph! Why! I'm just as tough as King Dad!"

"But you went out into space! You were millions of miles away! I think Iggy gave me an exact distance, but I forget, all I know is that it was a lot. Anyway, we all missed Kamek and King Dad, and well, we all missed you too, but they wouldn't admit it, but I did, anyway, I'm just saying, I really missed you the most!"

Bowser Jr. raised an eyebrow and said one word, "Why?"

Larry sighed, and suddenly caught Junior in a big bear hug.

"Hey! Larry!" Junior said angrily as he tried to break free. _"What does he think I am? A teddy bear?" _Junior thought indignantly.

"Little bro. Please listen!" Larry pleaded as he held Junior in the hug, and then he continued "For what felt like forever, I was the youngest, so I was the one who always got picked on by Roy. I was the one who always ended up being last for stuff. It stank. Sure, Ludwig and Lemmy would sometimes stand up for me, but I still didn't like being the youngest. I guess there's just some stigma attached to being the youngest. Also, I felt that I was really missing out on something. I bothered me all the time, until I realized what it was. I was jealous of how Ludwig and Lemmy, and sometimes even Wendy, would stand up for me and watch out for me. I wanted to be able to that. I wanted to be a big brother, not just some little brother."

Larry hugged Junior tighter and closer and continued, "When you hatched, I finally got my wish. As you grew, I could see that you were a lot tougher than me, and could pretty much take care of yourself, but I still saw times where I could stand up for you and do the things that everyone always did for me in the past. I also saw how happy I could make you, and that just made me feel wonderful. However, when you left on that journey, I felt miserable. Space is crazy huge, so I was worried you may not come back. At first, I thought it was because I didn't want to be the youngest again, but I began to realize that it was really because I really, really care about you a lot little bro. I wanna be here for you Junior, always."

The first thing Bowser Jr. noticed was that he was started to like being hugged by his big brother. He felt warm and safe, like when he was around his King Dad. Junior began to hug Larry back and said sincerely, "Wow... thanks... for everything... Larry..."

Larry grinned from ear to ear, his two fangs sticking out from his mouth. He ruffled Junior's tuft of fiery red hair and said, "Love you, little bro."

"I love you too, Larry!"

**The End**

** If you liked that, then you should enjoy my other story "After Super Mario Galaxy 2" Check it out, and please review!**


End file.
